


Bath?

by momopichu



Series: One shot, One world [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, M/M, bath tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/pseuds/momopichu
Summary: Reaper returns to his safehouse in the countryside and gets attacked in the bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something something part of No-Shame November, something something.  
> Herpderp, over and out.

Reaper floated up to the small gate, undoing the latch to let himself in. The little cottage house out in the country had been a good idea, for a safe house. With hills covered in swaying grass and beautiful wind blown flowers for miles, a small garden attached to the house and no one else to disturb them, this place was a little piece of land plucked right out of heaven.

Wandering into the house, he carefully removed his bone mask and discarded his gloves upon the dining table. His ashen skin smoked gently in the comforting stillness of the cottage, and yet - he couldn’t help the prickling sensation that tingled along his spine. A quick look in the kitchen and a circuit of the living room revealed nothing out of the ordinary, which was what he had not expected, to be quite honest. Trying not to feel apprehensive, Gabriel drifted up the stairs of the two-storey house, feeling the wooden steps creak softly under his ghostly steps.

Ignoring the playroom - now turned into an armoury of sorts - and guest rooms, Gabriel made a beeline for the master’s room. Opening the wooden door, he found everything as he had left it a week before, the sheets and blankets were neatly stretched over the large double bed, pillows fluffed and waiting patiently for a sleepy head, and the battered little teddy bear with cotton sticking out of one ear tucked firmly right under the blankets. He folded his arms over his kevlar suit, it was only then he noticed the steam wafting gently out from the almost-closed bathroom door.

Grinning to himself, Gabriel eased the bathroom door open, feeling the wooden panel catch on clothes that littered the white tiled floor, he looked down. Army boots, check. Black, ass-hugging pants, check. Discarded pieces of chest and leg armour, check. Bulky red gloves, check. Horribly tacky and ridiculous blue jacket - check. Shaking his head slightly at the sight of the horrendous jacket, Gabriel quietly moved into the bathroom - only to huff indignantly and plant his fists upon his waist.

The old Soldier was lounging in the bath - a bubble bath. With his visor and mask still on. And if the gentle rising and falling of his chest was any sign, he was fast asleep.

“Hey, Jack?” Gabriel asked, keeping his voice hushed - he didn’t want to wake the soldier if he didn’t have to. Moving up to the sleeping soldier, he shook the man’s shoulder gently. No reaction.

Sighing, he knelt down beside the bath. Jack must’ve been exhausted from his last mission if he even forgot to remove his mask before entering the bath. Thank goodness the white frothy bubbles was covering the soldier’s body or else Gabriel would’ve found this next part particularly difficult. Leaning forward, he brought his hands up to Jack’s mask. Very carefully, he ghosted his fingertips along the edges, looking for the clasp to release the facepiece. He grimaced, the bath may have obscured the soldier’s body from view, but the scent was not doing wonders for his concentration. Jack must’ve raided their supplies, the smell reminded Gabriel of gingerbreads and vanilla - spicy and sweet. Someone was getting into the Christmas spirit.

After much fumbling, Gabriel’s fingers finally caught on the clasp holding the mask and visor in place. A single flick, and he felt the facepiece loosen its grip on the soldier’s face. Carefully, he lifted the mask, only to stop.

Looking down, he found a wet hand grasping onto the front of his kevlar suit.

He looked back up into Jack’s smirking face.

“Wait Jackie!! I’m still --!”

His protest was literally drowned out as Jack pulled Gabriel into the bath - complete with his armour padding and black cowl. He thrashed in surprise, suddenly soaked to his skin and _feeling_ the soldier’s very naked body under the many layers he still wore. Water and bubbles splattered the tiled floor, Jack’s laughter loud in the tiny bathroom as Gabriel surfaced, his black curls plastered to his head and red eyes glaring at the soldier who still had a grip on his front.

“Hey Gabe,” Jack said, between bursts of laughter.

In response, Gabriel grabbed the soldier’s shoulders and pulled him under the water. After another bout of heated struggling where Gabriel could swear a few things were going hard under all the layers of bubbles, clothes and armour, Jack resurfaced, red and gasping for breath. His white hair glistened silver from being drenched so thoroughly, he still wore his shit-eating grin.

“ _Pendejo_ ,” Gabriel growled, leaning in close “You’re lucky I like you.”

“I know.”

Their lips met, Jack surging up into the kiss, sucking and biting, fighting for purchase in the slippery tub. Gabriel’s hands came around, tugging at the beautiful silver hair and gliding along the soldier’s back, feeling the scars and the shifting muscles that flexed with every movement - he pulled the other man close, deepening the kiss. He could feel something snake up his back - Jack’s hand he suspected.

He barely had time to suck in a breath before the old soldier pulled him under the water again.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I had a dream about this for some reason and since I can't draw for crap, I decided to write it. Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> {Thought I should mention, you guys can find me at momo-sortof-writes.tumblr.com or momopichu.tumblr.com, I'm taking prompts as part of no-shame November}


End file.
